


Best Rivals

by Miyukitty



Series: SASO2016: Grande Road [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bickering, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Humor, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, M/M, Pokemon Contests, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rival Relationship, SASO 2016, Toudou Jinpachi Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makishima winced at the familiar shriek that rang out through the clearing. It was probably too late to take shelter behind the weathered trees and hope not to be noticed. Probably.</p><p>"Maki-chan! Maki-chan, over here!"</p><p>Makishima would gladly choose death by volcanic eruption over being ambushed by his greatest rival and embarrassing crush, but nature was just cruel enough not to suffocate him in ash at that exact second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO2016 BR2 prompt: [official art](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-dC-fqnQHazU/Vz0et6ypBWI/AAAAAAAADcU/Fywb5dHOIrs5ZjBpur9YEEHkUWolcVjdgCKgB/s640/yowapeda%2Bnew%2B15.png)
> 
> my first thought: "our eyes met, we must do battle!" i'm sorry for turning this into pokemon and also for apparent one-sided pining, oops??? if you recall [coordinator maki-chan from last year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4071823/chapters/9363852), you can consider this a sequel :U
> 
> **EDIT: now with[FANART](http://i.imgur.com/IuHuT13.jpg)!! Thanks for the remix, [krankran](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16335.html?thread=7759567#cmt7759567)~**

 

 

 

Fallarbor Town was surprisingly quiet for such a famous tourist spot. Makishima supposed Mount Chimney was something of a formidable landmark, though. The mountain wasn't just an intense climb by bicycle or hike on foot, but an active volcano that rained ash in whatever direction the wind blew. And since there was no gym, most trainers passed through just long enough to stock up on Burn Heals. 

 

Only the Contest Hall drew in visitors. And as with other small towns hosting contests, Makishima knew from experience how quickly all the inns would fill as coordinators flocked to compete. There was an event scheduled that weekend, so he had arrived a few days early to book a room, enjoy the peace, and sightsee. 

 

So far Makishima found the quaint town very much to his liking. The Sinnoh native was strangely enchanted by the silver-dusted landscape, and embarked on a long stroll with his parasol through the fields that morning. The black-and-white photographs in the Hoenn guidebook didn't do it justice, so he used his phone to snap a few for his travel blog later.

 

Despite its ominous rumblings, Makishima even found the looming silhouette of the peak somehow more comforting than threatening. It reminded him of Mount Coronet back home. He liked this place. 

 

While he admired the unusual scenery, his doted-upon Spinarak, Josephine, happily rolled in the ash to leave little spider-angel shapes in their wake. He thought to indulge her later by commissioning one of the local artisans to craft a glass flute as a volcanic souvenir.

 

Sadly, the peace of their quiet morning was not fated to last. Makishima winced at the familiar shriek that rang out through the clearing. It was probably too late to take shelter behind the weathered trees and hope not to be noticed. Probably.

  
  
"Maki-chan! Maki-chan, over here!"

 

Makishima would gladly choose death by volcanic eruption over being ambushed by his greatest rival and embarrassing crush, but nature was just cruel enough not to suffocate him in ash at that exact second.

 

Makishima shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched, drooping eyes narrowed.

 

On his shoulder, Josephine's reaction was the complete opposite; she chirped and waved her banded forelegs with glee. A colorful Beautifly was quickly winging her way over, proboscis twitching in an equal show of enthusiasm.

  
  
"Why do you encourage him," Makishima complained fondly, as he deposited his Spinarak on the ground to play with her best friend. The two Bug-type Pokemon sported matching pink bows (generous presents from the coordinator who insisted that exchanging gifts was something "fated rivals" did after a good competition).

  
  
"Maki-chan, are you watching? I want to make a grand entrance. Tell me how this looks," the voice shrilled from somewhere nearby.

 

Despite his best instincts warning him not to, Makishima glanced up.

 

His wan face was immediately cast in shadow from overhead. His eyes widened. Particles of silver ash stirred into the air, drawn silently by something other than the wind. Only the faintest sound of wing beats betrayed where Toudou Jinpachi was descending astride the coruscating cloud that was his Mega Altaria.

 

_…Beautiful._

 

The elegant bird dipped his long neck low as he hovered for a suspended moment. Then powerful wings flapped almost in slow motion as he drew to a graceful landing, trailing pixie dust in his wake. The coordinator stood tall on his Pokemon's back, flung his arms wide, and jumped off.

 

Toudou landed directly in front of Makishima and struck a dramatic pose, one leg lifted and arms spread to the sky.

 

To his chagrin, Makishima realized he was holding his breath, and quickly released it in a nasal sigh. Toudou would have looked cooler, he amended snidely, if not for that overeager Gengar grin of his.

  
  
"Tch," he clucked in dismissal, and glanced away.

  
  
Predictably, Toudou's face twisted into a comically exaggerated frown. Righteous indignation radiated from his glare.

  
  
"What?! Maki-chan, that was a perfect dismount! It'll blow the judges away this weekend. Perfect scores, I guarantee it! How's _your_ condition? Have you been eating well? Is your team at their best?"

  
  
Makishima sighed with as much disdain as he could muster, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

  
  
"That ribbon's as good as mine, sho. Cradily and Wormadam have a new combination to debut. You know this is our tiebreaker, and I'm not about to let you beat us."

  
  
"Exactly why we're going to take it! You're in Hoenn now, Maki-chan, so I have the home field advantage! I even got Ridley right around here, when I was a kid! We can't lose here!"

  
  
Toudou rubbed his Altaria's crest proudly. The bird puffed his chest out and hummed a pleased note, nuzzling into Toudou's touch.

 

A shimmering pulse of rainbow light ebbed from the Dragon-type's body, and Makishima watched with interest as Ridley reverted from his Mega Evolution. It was certainly a flashy effect, and something Toudou loved to show off on stage. He was a natural performer, always with an eye for beauty, and his Pokemon flourished under his unique brand of high maintenance care. (Up close, the Altaria's down was as glossy as Toudou's own hair, no easy feat to attain.)

  
  
Makishima blinked, realizing Toudou was still chattering while his mind wandered.

  
  
"…And Maki-chan, after we hike through Meteor Falls together, you should take a day to visit Lavaridge Town with me! My family runs the best onsen in Hoenn. The Lavaridge hot springs are famous for calming tension and relieving muscle aches in both people and Pokemon. Staying there is even said to attract fortune and romance! Wahahaha!"

  
  
"Shut up, Toudou," Makishima grumbled, cheeks faintly pink.

  
  
It sounded like Toudou had just invited him to meet his family in the same breath he'd promised a romantic getaway. But Toudou was too earnest to be that smooth, Makishima had learned over the years. Any time he tried to drop a hint, Toudou would pick it up, brush it off, and hand it back to him none the wiser.

  
  
"Maki-chan, it's important to me that you listen to my story. To become a coordinator in Hoenn, the ancestral birthplace of contests, is a difficult journey," he stated, sweeping dark strands of hair from his eyes.

 

Makishima rolled his eyes. Toudou continued blithely on, grin sparkling.

 

"Hardship and setbacks… the accumulation of hard work upon hard work… I never had to experience any of that! I won my first ribbon with Ridley here in Fallarbor on our first try, and from then on—"

  
  
"Ugh, would you shut up already," Makishima groused. He rubbed his temples, feeling strangely faint. He didn't have the energy to deal with Toudou's exuberance before noon. Where was that eruption when he needed it?

  
  
"Maki-chan, what is it? You're looking rather flushed," Toudou remarked, leaning in uncomfortably close.

  
  
Makishima flinched away as Toudou pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

  
  
"D-don't touch, sho. I'm fine."

  
  
"You haven't inhaled smoke, have you? Did you come through the Fiery Path? Are you feeling light-headed or unusually warm, Maki-chan? Could it be a fever?"

  
  
Toudou crowded against Makishima, who was doing his level best not to make eye contact. His palms went clammy, pulse spiking under Toudou's gentle touch. Toudou wasn't capable of subtlety, or respecting personal space, and Makishima was resisting the urge to drop all pretenses and flee, because this was overwhelming. 

 

Spinarak and Beautifly watched the exchange and tittered to one other.

  
  
_Great, even Josephine is more observant than Toudou. This is my personal hell._

  
  
"…Actually," Makishima mumbled, licking his dry lips nervously. He twirled his parasol, stalling for time.

  
  
Toudou perked up. "What do you need, Maki-chan? A bottle of water? A flight to town? Just say the word!"

  
  
Makishima chanced a glance through the screen of his long hair. Well, it wasn't like he had anything to lose. They'd be back to competing like usual in a few days, but for now, he might as well take advantage.

  
  
"It's… a little too warm out here, for me. I need to cool down. You mentioned a waterfall…?"

  
  
Makishima could feel his ears burning red at the obvious fib, but Toudou positively beamed and grabbed him by the hand.

  
  
"That's right, Meteor Falls! You _were_ listening! Come on, Maki-chan, you need to be in top shape for the contest. Ridley can carry us both there! I have some food packed in my bag, if you wanted to eat lunch at the falls. I know a secluded place where you can see _rainbows_ at the right angle! Yes, really!"

  
  
Altaria's muted wing beats took them soaring high above the sooty fields, clouds streaming in a trail behind them. Fluttering nearby, Josephine clung to Beautifly's back, her pincers clacking with excitement as they flew. 

  
  
And as Makishima wrapped his arms more tightly around Toudou's waist, face burning, he thought there could be worse outcomes for this day than Toudou unwittingly inviting him on a date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> now consider toudou as [lisia](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3c/62/65/3c6265860f7995866745bc7194de2f22.jpg), idol costume and all~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> I sure do love the toumaks?? I keep exploring the theme that Makishima is very aware of his feelings, he's just bad at expressing them and chooses to keep them private. Whereas Toudou expresses everything without stopping to think about it, so he's the last to know ~~(and will totally think it's normal for Best Rivals to call/text all the time and hang out and hold hands and kiss and live happily every after)~~  
> 


End file.
